nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frostyflytrap
Welcome Hello Frostyflytrap, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Frostyflytrap page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 01:55, April 27, 2012 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! I see that you are already getting started with editing. Great job, and keep up the good work! 12:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Revealing your IP If you show your IP, you are showing where do you live too. You should consider not showing your IP, or bad people could know your location. 13:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Message removed, Santi has blanked the pages. NOBODY has deleted the pages. :SQhi•'(talk) 10:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC)' ::Bad people? Are you referring to someone...? :P 06:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Profile Restored Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki =) I've restored your profile page. Enjoy =) SQhi•'(talk) 10:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:That If you search on google '~~ lookup and enter an ~~, it will show you that. This happened to some other users before, so don't worry. And, also, welcome to the wiki! 10:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Once Again... Actually I knew about it the whole time. I read you're userpage. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 17:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:You Thanks alot for making that picture, it's really awesome! AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 07:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Two items of business Angry Bird pic I'm sorry, but pictures unrelated to Nitrome are not allowed here. Try uploading it on another wiki or use a code to post the picture without it being clickable. I will have to delete the picture of an angry bird that you uploaded. Any fanart can be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. .gifs Also, can you teach me how to do your .gifs? They are awsome! The Toxic Cannon.gif is really good! I've made a few .gifs myself, but none as good as that. Thanks! 00:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You can handle that by just entering the code of the picture so that they end up like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501002640/nitrome/images/c/c8/Red_Bird.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501010057/nitrome/images/9/92/Terrence.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501010348/nitrome/images/2/24/Slingshot.jpg ::And yes, I do want to know how to make .gifs. :: 01:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help I finally found the layer menu. I couldn't go back and fix the layers after I had added them, hence the blur. You really know how to make gifs. Thanks a lot! I used it for my signature: Sig. on Fanfiction Wiki Press Diff. Sig, and it will change! 01:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Images policy Sorry, but you can't upload images not related with nitrome. I have to delete them, but you can post them without uploading like the slingshot one. OK? 11:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :And, sorry, I have to delete the frostyflytrap too. Some time ago, we decided this because tons of images were uploaded to the nitrome wiki and they were personal or nitrome fan art. Anyway, you can upload the flytrap at the Nitrome FanFiction! 11:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct. Some time ago I created the Nitrome fan fiction wiki for things like that. Feel free to upload your fanart there! 12:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I already told him that! xD 13:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Santi yunogive link to teh fanart wiki :P 13:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) how do you make gif?? pls tell me 16:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Depends what graphics editor you have. I don't know how to do it with Paint.Net, but using GIMP and Photoshop makes it much easier. Which one do you have (photoshop doesn't have to be the latest one; CS3 will do fine, I think)? 16:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) you you were wimow??? i remember you i bloked you :( i still feel sorry for that :( -- 22:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Longboat I found a random program while randomly looking around this wiki and downloaded a file of this program. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 07:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid that technique of trolling has already been copyrighted by me, as of this. 13:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not get it. And you just led me to a swear word! ::-Frostyflytrap 13:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::And...? 15:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) sketch up can you teach me sketch up i think on sunday ill be connected like ALL day. 23:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi... I just noticed you joined after I left this wiki for a month. And also, I noticed I never left a message here. So, now I did. And I hope that you are happy with everything here in this wiki. :D 09:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Atom feels like an atom... ':Random Comments I'll leave after a message in everyone's talk page. (except Admin talk pages.)' Yes! It looks good. How is it called? 20:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I'll add it. Also, I read your blog post, and, good luck with the next school year (here I'll start holidays), goodbye, and thanks for your edits. 11:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC)